Atón
Atón es uno de los dioses principales de Dunya. Representaciones y personalidad Aton, conocido también como el Rayo de la Furia y el Señor de las Tormentas, es un dios Caótico Bueno adorado mayormente en la región sudoeste del mundo. Suele representárselo como un hombre alado con cabeza de pájaro, vistiendo ropas finas, sosteniendo un ranceur en una mano y llevando una rama rota en la otra. Sus atributos más emblemáticos son el dominio de las lluvias y los poderosos rayos, pero también es considerado una deidad guerrera y feroz. Sus características caóticas están asociadas con la impredecibilidad del clima y la preeminencia de los dioses sobre los hombres, ya que los esfuerzos de éstos últimos pueden hacerse cenizas con el poder de los primeros en un parpadeo. Simbología El animal emblemático de Aton es el roc. En numerosos de sus mitos estos pájaros aparecen como ayudantes de los héroes y algunas veces se menciona a este gigante pájaro como la montura del dios. Su elemento es la electricidad y es convencional que en su capacidad de fulminar enemigos con el rayo aparezca en las historias. Tanto las plumas como los rayos son comunes en vasijas, amuletos y ropajes de los seguidores de Aton. La rama quebrada que aparece en sus estatuas es un pedazo de Druo, el monstruo-árbol que gobernaba un tercio del mundo antes de la aparición de los elfos. Al vencerlo el Dios le cedió a todos los pájaros, y luego también a elfos y hombres, hacer sus casas con madera. Los enanos, en cambio, rechazaron este don por fidelidad a Steinnguoskegg. Los elfos lo llaman Fílcorus y si bien su culto no se cuenta entre los principales, todos reconocen su poderío. Los enanos suelen aludir a él como Storfugl (“gran pájaro”) o simplemente como Fugl. Existe toda clase de supersticiones entre los enanos respecto de las aves y los sacerdotes de Atón. Culto Los seguidores de Aton no suelen aceptar con docilidad los dictámenes de los gobiernos ni sentirse cómodos con el apego estricto a las leyes, por lo cual es muy dificil encontrarlos en las ciudades. Sin embargo, muchos de ellos son monjes mendicantes que recorren el mundo para difundir el culto de Aton entre las diversas naciones y estos viajes a veces lo llevan -de paso- por poblados y, en menor medida, grandes capitales. La procesión constante es una forma de vida común y alentada por el dogma atoniano, pero no todos los sacerdotes de esta religión se encuentran siempre en movimiento. Si bien no hay ninguna iglesia propiamente dicha, los cultores de esta religión erigen monasterios en las montañas de todo el mundo. Allí algunos pocos clérigos y aprendices guardan una vida de clausura y adoración. De todas formas, esta tarea raramente dura más que algunos años ya que los sacerdotes de Aton son viajeros por naturaleza. Los clérigos de Atón suelen ser guerreros de temer. Si bien su Iglesia no guarda una relación directa con ninguno de los reinos del continente o las islas, existen registros de su participación en batallas a lo largo de la historia. Alguna vez, incluso, en bandos opuestos. Su afan por defender a los débiles, sin embargo, los ha encontrado muchas más veces fuera de los campos de batalla y más frecuentemente como parte de revueltas y alzamientos. Un clérigo de Aton es un auténtico luchador por la libertad. Sus habilidades se basan en el manejo del clima. También suelen comunicarse con las aves como lo hacen los druidas. Además son excelentes combatientes, especializándose en el uso del ranseur, el arma emblema de su dios. Su símbolo clerical es una pluma de ave voladora. Mitos Aton es considerado un dios irritable y letal. Muchos de sus mitos incluyen castigos terribles y actos magnánimos de solidaridad con los habitantes del mundo. Además de adecuar la Tierra para los elfos y los humanos, Aton es el creador de las lluvias que riegan las aguas aun más allá del límite de los mares y los ríos. Como guerrero se ha aliado numerosas veces con dioses como Licio y Océano, pero también ha luchado contra ellos. Según el culto de Aton, un roc gigantesco de 1000 pies de envergadura sobrevuela el mundo y cuando ese animal ponga un huevo será la primera señal del fin de esta era. Domains War Travel Good Chaos Storm You can move under a storm or strong winds as under the effect of a Freedom of Movement spell. 1 Gust of Wind 2 Wind Wall 3 Fly 4 Lightning Bolt 5 Call Lightning Storm 6 Chain Lightning 7 Control Weather 8 Summon monster IX (Celestial Roc) 9 Storm of Vengeance Category:Dioses